Cámaras de vigilancia
by Soren429
Summary: Las Noches es un lugar terriblemente aburrido, pero parte de vivir es encontrar soluciones, como instalar cámaras de vigilancia en cada rincón y deleitarse con las "aventuras" de los queridos subordinados. -Originalmente publicado en amor-yaoi, no se trata de un plagio-


Disclaimer: Bleach le pertenece a Kubo. Soy una simple fanficker que toma sus personajes sin pedir permiso y los obliga a coger entre sí, solo por diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

Este fue mi primer proyecto, mi primera obra, mi primer fanfic. Hace cuatro años lo inicié en Amor-yaoi, y con él la mejor época de mi vida. Todo muy bonito y emotivo, pero lo dejé inconcluso desde entonces. No fue intencional, obviamente. A-Y me cerró las puertas, cerró mi cuenta y no hubo poder humano que me devolviera mi espacio. Nunca me explicaron el por qué.

Pero, ese drama es harina de otro costal. Espero que no me maten por haber tardado tanto. Lo re-subiré completo aquí, en ff, mi nuevo hogar en el transcurso de esta semana, a más tardar, en dos.

Cámaras de vigilancia

Capítulo 1

-Mmm… ¿Qué veré esta noche? No lo sé, hay posibilidades infinitas…- mientras Aizen-sama caminaba hacia la gran sala y tomaba asiento frente a una gran pantalla con un sin número de botoncitos y palancas situado en un panel inferior. Sintió un pequeño escalofrío, una ráfaga de viento quizá, o… era una corriente de adrenalina que recorría su espina dorsal, por la excitación y la incertidumbre.

Ni Aizen tenía una idea clara de lo que encontraría esta noche; en más de una ocasión había tenido que salir corriendo de esa singular estancia hacia sus aposentos, a tomar una ducha de agua helada… o en dirección a las habitaciones de Gin, para disminuir o solucionar ese problemita que se formaba entre sus piernas, provocado por espiar a algunos de sus traviesos espadas.

Con un gesto de aprobación miraba complacido a Ichimaru Gin, que se acercaba con su típica e incitante sonrisa, a la habitación donde él se encontraba.

-"Perfecto"- Siempre le gustaron las visitas de Ichimaru.

-Aizen-sama, he venido a verle…- dijo en voz baja mientras hacía una leve reverencia al entrar- Me sentía un poco solo, usted sabe… esta vida a veces se torna algo monótona, ¿no cree?

-Te entiendo, mi querido Gin, por eso debes buscar maneras de desestresarte, como yo…- le recomendó al verlo recargarse en la pared, con las manos en los bolsillos del hakama, relamiéndose los labios mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, con desgano.-"Muy provocativo, aunque… esto es más divertido"-pensó- O, como Ulquiorra…-continuó mirando, muy relajado en su gran asiento, uno de los numerosos pasillos de Las Noches.

-Te recuerdo, que sigues siendo la Sexta Espada, Grimmjow- su voz gélida puso especial énfasis en la palabra "Sexta"

-¡¿Y, tu quién carajos crees que eres para recordarme eso?!- Grimmjow hacía gala de su buen vocabulario de nuevo- Además, ¿quieres decir que si Nnoitra sigue siendo la Quinta jodida espada, tendré que matarlo para poder retarte y tener una pelea decente? ¡Tómame en serio, joder!

-A quién mates y a quién no, me da igual. Pero nunca podrás superarme, siempre estaré sobre ti.-Dijo, tan imperturbable e irresistible, mientras lo estrellaba contra uno de los inmaculados murales del palacio, con esa delicadeza propia de él, no quería destruir nada.

-Ksá…- se quejó al percibir el ligero hormigueo en su espalda-Y ahora, qué rayos te pasa, Ulquiorra Schiffer, yo venía en busca de pelea, y tú… Aah!-Soltó un gemido al sentir la fría lengua del ojiverde resbalar por su cuello, al tiempo que sus fonidos brazos eran apresados por las delicadas manos del pelinegro-"Pero… q… Qué es… está pasando aquí, ¿a qué hora llegó?"- No podía pensar con claridad, sus sentidos se nublaban por las gélidas caricias que le proporcionaba Ulquiorra, quien aflojó su abrazo, al notar su perplejidad.

-Mmmh, Ul… quio… rra, ¡ah! De-¡detente…!

El ojiverde no le daba tregua, mantenía una mano aferrada al hombro de Grimmjow, mientras que, con la otra delineaba y rasguñaba ocasionalmente los músculos del ojiazul; acallando a su vez los gemidos con suaves roces y mordidas.

Sus dedos descendían tortuosamente en línea recta, desde los impresionantes pectorales, hacia la cinta que sostenía su hakama.

Pero, ¿qué perversa razón orientaba a Ulquiorra a poseer finalmente el objeto de su pasión?, ni él mismo lo sabía. El sólo ver al ojiazul, por los pasillos de Las Noches, buscando pelea con quien sea, o simplemente destruyendo todo a su paso, le impulsaba a lanzarse sobre el sexta, para enseñarle modales y tal vez algo más.

-¿Qué te ocurre, sexta?-susurró en sus labios- Pensé que ofrecerías algún tipo de resistencia, pero…-de la nada retiró los dedos de la cinta que amenazaba con caer, para dirigirse a frotar con suavidad los pezones rosas, ya duros, producto de la excitación provocada.

-¡Ay! ¡Pero qué estrés..!-Gin estaba cansado de ver cómo ese par expresaba su lujuria mutuamente-"mmm, creo que voy a jugarles una broma…"-Se acercó a los controles, a la derecha de Aizen donde sobresalía un delgado micrófono que había instalado hace pocas horas.

-Ulquiorra Schiffer y Grimmjow Jaggearjaques, por favor, retírense a sus habitaciones.- Este pequeño e inofensivo mensaje retumbó a un volumen abominable por todo el palacio.

Incluso Szayel lo escuchó perfectamente, justo en ese instante estaba "recolectando muestras de mucosa bucal de Nnoitra", sentado en las piernas del pelinegro.


End file.
